


First & Final

by overdose



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the most emotional Death Note scene in Death Note history. (I've only made it to L's death) So, I decided to do something with it. Kinds sucky and rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First & Final

They were both dripping wet from the rain. L offered to massage his feet, which Light hesitated to agree to. Of course, L did it. And while they shared a small laugh, their eyes met. Light felt a sign of remorse coming inside his heart. Today was a weird- no, weirder day for L. His depression reached a new level. Light worried, and tapped his shoulders. "Come here." He lifted his chin.

He crawled, basically hovering over the teen's body. "Yes, Yagami-kun?"

Light didn't answer. Leaning close, he smiled. "The first," he muttered before kissing him.

"...The final," L thought to himself, returning the kiss.

They were both so torn inside. Light gripped the detective one final time, hugging him like he was protecting him, dragging him away from danger.

And if it weren't for the rain, the air would be filled with sobs.


End file.
